In recent years, wireless vehicle (V2X) communication has attracted attention as the next-generation smart-vehicle technology. The wireless vehicle (i.e., vehicle-to-everything (V2X)) communication can include all types of communication technologies related to autonomous and safe driving, which can be applied to vehicles on the roads, infrastructure, etc.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram illustrating the concept of wireless vehicle communication.
Referring to FIG. 1, the V2X technology can include vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communication, and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communication. If information exchange among vehicles, pedestrians, and infrastructure is achieved, it is possible to prevent traffic accidents or provide various convenient functions.
According to the report of ‘ICT Brief (2015-9 issue)’ posted in ITFIND managed by National IT Industry Promotion Agency (NIPA), the global V2X market is expected to ship about 19 million devices and achieve a penetration rate of 16% in 2020.
To implement the V2X technology in a vehicle, a global positioning system (GPS) device for determining a location of the vehicle and a wireless communication module (e.g., LTE modem) for exchanging data with other entities should be mounted on the vehicle. However, there are the following problems: the installation of such devices increases the prices of vehicles, and it is not easy to install the corresponding devices in vehicles before the V2X technology is introduced.